Łódzkie gangi
Łódzkie gangi Mrożąca krew w żyłach historia bez pointy. Tak się poskładało, że pojechałem do sklepu kupić kotu żarcie i zaraz obok ktoś obrotny otworzył budę z lodami, jako że w tym roku lodów jeszcze nie konsumowałem, a temperatura była wysoka pomyślałem, no kurde czemu nie? Kupiłem sobie loda o smaku czekoladowo-waniliowym w kruchym wafelku i stojąc z boku lizałem go z zawziętością wartą innej… no innej rzeczy do lizania. Obserwowałem otoczenie. Stałem gdyż nie chciałem pobrudzić lodem tapicerki w mojej srebrnej strzale pamiętającej jeszcze takie hiciory jak Ms Jackson Outcast czy Spoza nas Mietka Szcześniaka, w skrócie rocznik 2001. Obok mnie przewinął się jakiś zbieracz puszek odziany w stylową zieloną ortalionową kurtałę (widocznie znów wraca do mody) w czapie z napisem Chicago Bulls, która pamiętała lepsze czasy, przed sobą ów osobnik pchał cały dobytek na metalowym wózku a na nim w niebieskich worach pogniecione aluminiowe puszki. Ów łódzki alchemik zamieniający aluminium w złotówki otworzył śmietnik w bloku obok i zanurzył się w czeluściach, co chwilę mruczał coś pod nosem i raz na jakiś czas piękny słoneczny poranek rozdzierał wrzask zgniatanej puszki. Początkowo ta życiowa klisza nie miała dla mnie znaczenia wszak jestem z Łodzi, tego typu widoczki to nasz codzienny folklor, widząc lumpa odruchowo sprawdzam w kieszeni czy nie mam jakiś miedziaków. I oto z drugiej strony z naprzeciwka nadciągał drugi osobnik, ten zamiast pchać ciągnął za sobą wózek, który przeraźliwie piszczał jak zarzynany prosiak. Przybysz odziany w stylową sztruksową katanę, czapeczkę ze znakiem Nike z tym, że do góry nogami i odbitą lustrzanie powoli zbliżał się do śmietnika gdzie wcześniej zanurkował ten pierwszy. Z leniwym zaciekawieniem zacząłem obserwować to zdarzenie, które wydawało mi się ciekawsze niż grube baby stojące na przystanku z pełnymi siatami padliny (wolna niedziela, wiadomo, zapasy jak na wojnę nuklearną). Nowy zatrzymał wózek i stojąc zaszokowany patrzył się w rozwarte na oścież drzwi śmietnika, następnie powoli przeniósł wzrok na stojący obok wózek. Atmosfera gęstniała, w głowie zanucił mi się temat muzyczny Ennio Moricone z Dobry, zły i brzydki. Czas zdawał się pełznąć powoli jak wylewany miód na kanapkę. Nowy zmrużył ogorzałe słońcem oczy (w zasadzie napuchnięte gorzałą oczy, tak chyba będzie prawidłowo), nastała cisza którą przerywał tylko krzyk kolejnej zgniatanej puszki i kaszel jakiejś baby z przystanku która musiała oczywiście spierdolić tą impresjonistyczną chwilę. Nagle w śmietniku zaległa cisza, powoli jak szeryf do salonu z otwartych drzwi wyłonił się lump tuląc do piersi zgniecione puszki jak kilkumiesięczne dziecko. Wtem zauważył nowego, zatrzymał się w pół kroku, twarz jego stężała, a oczy zmieniły się niewielkie szparki. Patrzyli tak dłuższą chwilę na siebie, był to pojedynek psychologiczny który toczył się na wyższych stanach świadomości o których my nie mamy pojęcia. Wreszcie nowy puścił swój wózek, a ręka bezwładnie zwiesiła mu się u boku. Ten drugi wykonał ostrożny krok w kierunku swojego wózka i nie spuszczając wzroku z nowego rzucił puchy do foliówki, następnie wyprężył się i wyprostował prezentując swoją mierzącą na oko 160 cm sprężystą posturę, wyćwiczonym przez lata ruchem poprawił czapeczkę mocniej zsuwając daszek na czoło. Nowy zrobił ostrożny krok w kierunku tamtego, a ten wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Sytuacja była poważna, lód zaczął mi ściekać po ręku i wsiąkać w spragniony ciepła beton, ale ja już tego nie widziałem, byłem tam w tym niewielkim zamkniętym wszechświecie gdzie toczyła się najważniejsza walka, tylko jeszcze nie widziałem o co. Dwa lumpy stały naprzeciw siebie, od każdego z nich dwa kroki z tyłu czekały ich wózki jak sportowe bolidy gotowe na szaleńczy pościg ulicami miasta Łodzi. Nowy pierwszy przerwał ciszę, z przepitego gardła charczący głos wyartykułował - No siema, Romek Słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Drugi przeżuwał dokładnie powitanie w myślach, w końcu nie mniej przepitym głosem, prawie wyszeptał - Siema, Zdzisiu Słowo Zdzisiu było już prawie niesłyszalne, czaiło się w nim niedowierzanie, a może i strach, ciężko było poznać. Zdzisiu wyprostował się i gestem Cezara wskazującego legionistę wycelował palec w wózek Romka. - Co to? Romek się zmieszał, odwrócił się w kierunku wózka z miną jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz, następnie jego nieogolona twarz powoli wróciła do punktu startowego i już pewniej obwieścił - Zbieram po tobie, bo podobno już tutaj nie jeździsz Wyartykułowana myśl była (tak mniemam) tak potwornym kłamstwem, że pod jej ciężarem Zdzisiu aż cofnął się o krok. Waga oszczerstwa przypominała cios Muhammeda Ali - Nadal tu jeżdżę, codziennie, nic się nie zmieniło, dlaczego wpierdalasz się na mój rewir? Zdzisiu precyzyjnie zadał pytanie, od razu zapędzając Romka do narożnika, pytanie nie wymagało odpowiedzi, było jasne, Romek był nie na swoim terenie, zbierał puchy Zdziśka za jego plecami i pewnie ten proceder trwał już jakiś czas. Romek skulił się w sobie, stał się mniejszy, przygarbiony, widać że Zdzisiu trafił w punkt i nie ma nic na swoją obronę. - Byłem tutaj akurat przypadkiem to pomyślałem że przelecę po Twoich Uuuu to było oszczerstwo wagi ciężkiej i Romek był tego świadom, również Zdzisiek z niedowierzania aż otworzył japę, prezentując ubytki wśród których sterczały resztki czarnych jak smoła zębiszczy. W Zdziśku aż się zagotowało, jego czacha przypominała wulkan który zaraz eksploduje a gorąca lawa pocieknie uszami. Z tytanicznym wysiłkiem Syzyfa niemal wypychając słowo z gardzieli rzekł - Spierdalaj Romek dojrzał, że tego pojedynku wygrać nie może, w jego przepitej czaszce rodził się plan, rodził się w ciężkich bólach, więc po słowach Zdzisia przypauzował na chwilę aby trybiki w końcu zaskoczyły i zaczęły się obracać, z początku mozolnie z czasem coraz szybciej i szybciej aż wreszcie zaskoczył jak Trabant po długiej zimie - Kurwa jak ci tak zależy to weź se te puszki i spierdalaj Zdzisiu był zaskoczony tym z pozoru dobrodusznym gestem, ale nie dał się nabrać, to stary wyga który denaturat z niejednego sklepu pił. Duma lumpa nie pozwalała mu się ugiąć i zabrać puszki, wszak pokazałby że jest słabszy i uległy. Romek by triumfował, a tego przecież nie chciał. Głośno niemal smakując każdą sylabę rzekł - Weź te puszki i spierdalaj, jak Cię jeszcze spotkam to Ci tak dopierdolę że nie wstaniesz Groźba była realna, Romek to wiedział, przegrał pojedynek tytanów, przegrał walkę o puszki, ale wojna o rewir jeszcze się nie skończyła. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno, odwrócił się na pięcie, podszedł do wózka i z kiepsko udawaną nonszalancją powoli zaczął pchać swój wózek w stronę wschodzącego słońca. Zdzisiu został sam na placu boju, odprowadzał Romka wzrokiem, który gdyby mógł zabijać pewnie wypierdolił by go w kosmos a po nim został by tylko kilkumetrowy lej jak po bombie. Wreszcie gdy oddalił się na tyle że przypominał mrówkę, wrócił do wózka, i ciągnąc go z mozołem skręcił w boczną uliczkę licząc ze śmietniki po drodze nie padły ofiara nielegalnego szabrownika Romka. A ja stałem zafascynowany, loda już dawno nie było, zmienił się w kałużę śmietany leżącą u moich stóp, ale było to nieważne byłem świadkiem czegoś doniosłego. Poznałem gangi Łodzi Facebook, dnia 5 kwietnia 2018 r. Kategoria:Historie z życia